Sólo tú
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Las malas noticias siempre tienen una buena; cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana; lo que das, te vuelve. ¡Todo eso era de la más asquerosa y pura mierda! ¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué él?/PokéSpe Viñeta UA/GodTierShipping No-Participante de "¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak."


*baila* La felicidad está de mi lado :DDD

Bienvenidos a esta viñeta dramática que espero que disfruten muchisisísimo :D

Disclaimer: Los PERSONAJES son de Satoshi TAJIRI, KUSAKA, YAMAMOTO, Game FREAK, NINTENDO y TAL VEZ otros japoneses MÁS. Son de ellos pero no MÍOS, porque si fueran MÍOS, Pokémon Special sería un _todos CON todos._

Advertencia: CrackShipping (me encanta trollear~), muerte de un personaje y lenguaje groseramente común (o comúnmente grosero?).

Este fic no participa de **¡Viva los bonus!** del foro **DexHolders del Prof Oak**. Yo no participo, pero TÚ si puedes :DD Son retos abiertos todo el tiempo para gente sensual como vos ;D (links en mi perfil).

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

― ¿Y cuánto tiempo queda?

― Menos de un mes.

Las malas noticias siempre tienen una buena; cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana; lo que das, te vuelve. ¡Todo eso era de la más asquerosa y pura mierda! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué él!?

― Está bien.

…

― Está bien que llores, bueno, no, ya que tendría que hacerlo yo. ¡Pero no importa! Te cedo esa parte importante ― decía N, animadamente.

― Eres un maldito imbécil sin sentimientos y que no le teme a la muerte ― dijo Red, queriendo llorar, pero desquitándose en insultar a su amigo.

― Todos esos son halagos para mí. Vamos, dime más ― pidió burlonamente el peliverde.

…

― ¡Adivina que hice!

― ¿Alguna estupidez? ― Preguntó aburrido.

― Casi ― respondió N ―, hice una lista de cosas antes de morir.

― ¡Deja de decir eso, idiota! ― Exclamó enojado Red.

…

― Te exijo, como mi mejor amigo…

― No.

― Como mi hermano…

― No.

― ¿Como mi amante…?

― Menos aún.

N frunció el ceño. ― Está bien, te pido, como persona en una enfermedad terminal que su vida acabará en…

― ¡Está bien! ¡Pero ya deja de decir eso!

N sonrió.

…

― ¿Y qué dice tu estúpida lista? ― Preguntó aburrido.

― Número uno: matar a alguien.

Red lo miró sorprendido por su seriedad.

― ¿En serio quieres asesinar a una persona?

― ¡Red! ¡No me interrumpas! ― Se burló N ―. Número uno: matar a alguien en Grand Theft Auto.

Red lo miró horrorizado.

― ¿Jugabas ese juego todo el tiempo y nunca mataste a alguien?

― No lo hacía adrede, pero ahora estaba planeando una masacre…

…

― Número dos: saltar en paracaídas.

― ¿Por qué lo repites?

― Sólo pensaba en voz alta ― N se paró en su lugar ―. ¿Listo?

― Espero no morir…

Dijo Red antes de que ambos saltaran desde el helicóptero, a más de mil de metros de altura.

…

― ¡Red! ― Gritó horrorizado.

― ¿¡Qué sucede!? ― El segundo muchacho corrió al baño, donde se estaba el peliverde, para encontrarlo delante del espejo.

― ¡Mi cabello! ¡Mi largo, bello, sensual y hermoso cabello…! ¡Se está cayendo! ― Gritó dramáticamente.

― Eres un idiota… ― Dijo Red suavemente mientras N fingía sollozar.

― Está bien… Creo que es buen momento para cumplir el número siete de la lista: raparme.

…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente.

― ¿Dónde… estoy? ― Se llevó una mano a su cabeza retumbante ―. ¿Y mi cabello…? Ah, cierto…

― Tuviste una recaída, pero ahora estás estable ―, contestó Red, ignorando el olvido "capilar" del peliverde. N no pudo evitar notar los ojos hinchados del chico por llorar ―. Eres un idiota, te dije que no te dieras ese atracón de comida.

― Lo lamento, Red, pero eso era elemental de la lista.

― Eres un idiota… Ahora que despertaste, iré a buscar algo para comer.

Red salió velozmente de la habitación.

…

― Eres mi mejor amigo… No, eres mi hermano. Y sé que sonará gay, pero igual te amo.

― Yo también te amo, _hermano _― Red lo abrazó fuertemente, con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos.

― ¡Nos vemos del otro lado! ― Exclamó N mientras se lo llevaban en la camilla a cirugía.

― Nos vemos…

…

―… Tuvo una vida plena, y sé que todos lo extrañaremos. Red, ¿Quiéres decir unas palabras?

El muchacho caminó hasta el micrófono, al frente de todos.

― N… No sólo era mi mejor amigo, era mi hermano. Era un idiota, y siempre lo será. Luchó mucho tiempo durante esa enfermedad, continuamente superaba los obstáculos que lo golpeaban de frente, que lo derribaban… Nunca se rindió… Nunca de ser de él. Y sus últimas palabras… Por supuesto, hermano, te veré allí y terminaremos tu estú- estúp-…

Pero no pudo seguir. Todo dentro de Red se quebró. Lo había perdido. N había muerto y jamás volvería.

Él había sido su única familia durante toda su vida, ninguno de los presentes lo conocían; no como Red. Él había acompañado a su amigo durante todas las etapas de su enfermedad terminal. Por eso sus palabras habían sido para N, no para ninguno de esos imbéciles presentes que habían fingido ser condescendientes. Que se pudrieran, él no los necesitaba. ¡No necesitaba ni quería a nadie!

Sólo a N.

* * *

Cabe aclarar que porque sea un shipping no es romántico siempre (o si? Si me equivoco agradecería que me corrijan u.u). Este se llama **GodTierShipping**. Si esperaban yaoi, pos: my apologyes, good people.

Espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión con un review, aunque si tienen dudas, con gusto las respondo :DD

*se va volando*

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
